Rogont
Grand Duke Rogont is the ruler of the city-state of Ospria in Styria. He is one of the founders of The League of Eight, against Grand Duke Orso of Talins. He's famed for arriving late to battles, and mocked as Prince of Prudence, Count of Caution, and Duke of Delay. Appearance and Personality Duke Rogont is a tall and broad-shouldered man, with a handsome face, dark eyes, and a mass of dark curls. Rogont is actually a fine general, by all accounts, but overly-cautious and doesn’t like to gamble; the man is known as the best withdrawer in Styria. He tries to evoke the image of a good man, and is popular throughout Styria. However, in fact he's an ambitious, manipulative schemer who, like Orso, wants to become king of all Styria. While Orso isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, Rogont uses more subtle political maneuvering to achieve his goal; has no qualms about throwing his own allies under the bus for his personal gain. History Rogont inherited the Duchy of Ospria when his aunt Grand Duchess Sefeline was killed by master poisoner Castor Morveer. He was one of the men who founded The League of Eight, with Dukes Salier of Visserine and Cantain of Borletta, a military alliance formed to stop Duke Orso insatiable ambition to conquer all of Styria. However, The League of Eight have suffered a series of defeats. At Sweet Pines, before Rogont could arrive, Duke Salier had rashly engaged the Talinese forces and lost, allowing Duke Cantain of Borletta to be crushed. At Musselia, Rogont arrived the day after General Monza Murcatto had sacked the city. At the High Bank, Rogont was delayed by General Ganmark, and Duke Salier again suffered a defeat. Rogont himself has only fought a few skirmishes. The League of Eight are now on the verge of collapse. Visserine will be put to siege when summer comes, and the way will be open to Ospria. By the close of the year, Duke Orso seems sure to be king of all Styria. Best Served Cold When Orso orders Monza and Benna Murcatto killed, he blames the deaths on agents of Grand Duke Rogont. However, Monza manages to survive, thanks to landing on Benna's corpse and the help of a mysterious healer. Monza gathers a misfit crew to wreak revenge on the seven men responsible for her brothers death. Duke Rogont and the other members of the League of Eight attend a peace conference in Sipani organised by King Jezal of The Union. However, the conference falls apart when Duke Orso's son, Prince Ario, is assassinated in Cardotti’s House of Leisure. When Visserine is put to siege by the Talinese, Duke Rogont makes every effort to come to their aid, but is waylaid by The Thousand Swords mercenary company. After the fall of Visserine, Monza goes to meet Rogont during his retreat in Puranti. She offers turn The Thousand Swords to his side, if he can provide a company of troops to help her kill Captain General Faithful Carpi, and some gold. Duke Rogont agrees to provide the troops, and his Gurkish ally Ishri will furnish the money; Khalul is supporting Rogont, since Duke Orso is backed by Valint & Balk and Bayaz. However, after killing Carpi, Monza fails to take over The Thousand Swords, when Nicomo Cosca miraculously appears with plans of his own. The Talanese army, now under the command of Prince Foscar, soon close on Ospria. Duke Rogont meets them in battle across a river ford, with The Thousand Swords expected to flank his force. However, Rogont has planned some surprises. The Thousand Swords fail to engage because Cosca has been paid off by Ishri. And then, a Sipanese force suddenly appears on the horizon; Rogont brought Chancellor Sotorius over to his side, after Monza killed Orso’s son in Sipani. However, the smugness is swept from Rogont's face as the Osprians forces at the ford begin to break. Duke Rogont considers retreat, but Monza scoffs at his caution. She gathers the cavalry and charges into the fray. The charge stops the Talinese long enough for the Sipanese to join the battle and turn the tide. Duke Orso's force is utterly routed. In the celebrations for the victory, Rogont and Monza become lovers. After the defeat of the Talanese army, other Styrian city-state flood to Rogont’s side including The Thousand Swords, and they put siege to his fortress of Fontezarmo. Rogont is to be crowned King of all Styria by the remaining city-state rulers Lirozio of Puranti, Patine of Nicante, Sotorius of Sipani, Cotarda of Affoia, and Monza, now Grand Duchess of Talins. However, the crown is poisoned by Castor Morveer, who is now working for Valint & Balk. During the ceremony, moments after the crown is placed on his head, Rogont and all of the city-state rulers fall down dead, except for Monza who is saved by the glove she always wears on her crippled hand. In the end, Monza is revealed to be pregnant, although whether by Rogont or Caul Shivers is unclear. Officially, it's King Rogont's.Category:CharactersCategory:Styrians